1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to sign holding apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new sign holding apparatus for attaching a sign to a handlebar or a steering wheel of a vehicle to communicate a warning to pedestrians against touching the vehicle.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising an elongated tube. A sign is coupled to and extends outwardly from an upper end of the tube. A coupler is attached to a bottom end of the tube and is configured to frictionally engage a steering control of a vehicle and support each of the tube and the sign on the steering control.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.